Isolation
by SoapSkin
Summary: Il ne peut pas quitter la chambre. Sa chambre. Et tout est de la faute de l'Ordre. Confiné dans un petit espace avec pour seule compagnie la Sang-de-Bourbe, quelque chose va se perdre. Peut-être sa santé mentale. Peut-être pas. "Ici" cracha-t-elle. TRAD.


Voilà la traduction de la fanfiction de Bex-chan, "Isolation". C'est la première fois que je traduit une histoire de cette envergure avec soyez gentille avec moi et n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews ;)

Résumé: Il ne peut pas quitter la chambre. Sa chambre. Et tout est de la faute de l'Ordre. Confiné dans un petit espace avec pour seule compagnie la Sang-de-Bourbe, quelque chose va se perdre. Peut-être sa santé mentale. Peut-être pas. "Ici" cracha-t-elle. "Maintenant ton sang est aussi sale que le mien!"

* * *

><p>Les gens ont souvent dit que dans les moments de troubles, on apprend à apprécier les petites choses de la vie. Des notions poétiques et fantasques comme le soleil couchant, le chant des oiseaux et les couleurs variées des fleurs délicates. Eh bien, Hermione pouvait affirmer à ces personnes que tout ça n'était que baliverne.<p>

Baliverne. Baliverne. Baliverne.

Les couchers de soleil étaient tous les mêmes, le chant des oiseaux étaient en réalité très ennuyeux et lui donnaient des maux de tête, et elle n'avait que faire des différentes teintes et nuances des fleurs. Elles sont toutes mortes de toute façon, toutes fanées et ratatinées. Surtout quand l'hiver arrivait, étouffant la vie alentour. Non, quand les temps étaient mauvais, et ils l'étaient vraiment, cela vous faisait oublier tout le reste. Tout le reste était déformé et sans importance, assombrie par la gravité de l'obscurité. Hermione avait remarqué que même ses cours étaient devenus inutiles, et le pire, c'est que tout le monde semblait ressentir la même chose. Les élèves de Poudlard se noyaient dans la mélancolie. Tous, sans exception.

Enfin, seulement ceux qui avaient été autorisés à revenir.

Quand elle était revenu, il n'y avait juste plus qu'un quart du nombre habituel des élèves, et tous avaient peur, se déplaçant à travers les couloirs vides en chuchotant et en arborant une mine sombre. Mais les cours étaient toujours maintenus, comme l'était les matches de Quidditch et d'autres événements, même s'il était flagrant que la plupart des étudiants avaient perdu la volonté de rivaliser, de socialiser et même d'apprendre. McGonagall faisait de son mieux pour garder les choses cohérente et familière, mais cela s'avérait inutile. Poudlard était devenue une pseudo-école, juste une coquille vide avec de vieux murs, entre lesquels les gens avaient cru être un jour en sécurité. Mais, bien sûr, cela n'avait été aussi que des balivernes.

C'était le 1er Octobre, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione était revenue à l'école que depuis quelques semaines, mais il lui semblait que cela faisait plus longtemps. Cela signifiait aussi que Dumbledore était mort depuis exactement cinq mois. Non, Poudlard n'était définitivement plus un endroit sûr, et tout le monde le savait. Les Mangemorts s'étaient introduit dans leur école, tout ça grâce à ce maudit Drago Malefoy, puis Rogue avait tué l'homme le plus brillant qu'elle connaissait. Voldemort était de retour. Eh bien, il avait été de retour depuis quelques années maintenant, mais la malédiction de son retour était de devenir plus fort et plus menaçant jour après jour. Elle était pétrifiée. C'est vrai. Aux diables les stéréotypes qui ont fait la fierté des couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, parfois, il était rationnel d'être effrayé. Le fait que ses deux supposés meilleurs amis l'ai laissé ici toute seule, n'aidait pas. Oui, Harry et Ron étaient actuellement entrain de visite le pays de haut en bas pour chercher les Horcruxes. Sans elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de la nature du raisonnement dans cette décision mais c'est Lupin qui avait suggéré cela. Elle aimait ses amis, mais si elle avait raison Harry devait probablement avoir une dépression nerveuse à chaque heure, et Ron devait probablement trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas été leur décision, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le ressentiment d'envahir son cerveau. Au moins, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

Elle avait été laissé là pour aider McGonagall à changer Poudlard en un refuge. Un endroit sûr. Il y avait quelques membres de l'Ordre ici, tels que Seamus, Dean, et Ginny qui aidaient avec le reste des professeurs. La plus jeune des Weasley était assez gentille, mais elle ne pouvait combler le vide que les garçons avaient laissé derrière eux. La plupart du temps, Hermione se sentait plus que seule.

Elle avait été nommée Préfete, bien sûr, peut-être pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa propre chambre afin d'aider avec les plans de l'Ordre. Ou c'était peut-être pour qu'elle puisse avoir une certaine liberté pour s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque le soir dans l'espoir d'aider la cause. Ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était l'impopulaire meilleure amie de Harry Potter, et était censé fournir un symbole d'espoir pour les âmes misérables qui hantaient Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit elle était contente, elle pouvait aider, mais elle aurait préféré rester avec Ron et Harry. Michael Corner était le Préfet, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi il avait été choisi. Il l'était probablement juste parce qu'il avait été un préfet et un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais elle doutait qu'il aide beaucoup l'Ordre. Elle aurait pu lui demander de l'aider, bien sûr, ou même tenter de faire la conversation avec n'importe lequel des autres élèves, mais la seule personne à qui elle parlait vraiment ces derniers jours était McGonagall. Elle était trop occupée... trop plongée dans son désespoir pour aider.

Son dortoir de Préfete était vide. Creux.

Près de la Tour de Gryffondor, il y avait sa chambre à coucher, une petite kitchenette, un espace petit salon, la salle de bain, et une autre chambre. La chambre que Harry aurait probablement occupé s'il avait été choisi comme Préfet. Corner avait son propre dortoir près de la Tour de Serdaigle, et pour cela elle en était reconnaissante. Si elle devait être en colère et inquiète de l'état du monde, elle ne voulait pas que n'importe qui le sache, à l'exception de Harry et Ron. Mais, comme elle l'avait noté à maintes reprises, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils lui envoyaient une lettre tous les quinze jours, en prenant garde de ne pas envoyer de chouette au cas où cela alerterait Voldemort dans leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Donc, oui. Les choses étaient mauvaises. Remarquablement mauvaises.

Si mauvaise que les mots en face d'elle lui passaient au-dessus de la tête et échappait à son attention. Il était minuit passé, quand elle avait pris le chemin de la bibliothèque pour faire à nouveau des recherches sur les Horcruxes, sous l'impulsion de son insomnie passionnée. Il était facilement deux heures du matin maintenant. L'endroit était évidemment désert, et seul la faible lueur de son Lumos donnait une indication sur la vie entre le labyrinthe de rayonnages. Elle frottait ses yeux fatigués et essayait de se concentrer sur les lettres floues et les formes en face d'elle, mais c'était difficile.

« Bon… » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, tout en suivant du doigt les lignes afin de stabiliser son regard. « Le premier sorcier connu pour avoir créé un Horcruxe était Herpo l'infâme, et ils ne peuvent être... »

Merde...

Elle avait déjà lu cette phrase deux fois.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes fou ! » cracha-t-il durement, s'arrêtant dans son élan. « Je ne sais pas quelle potions farfelu vous avez bu mais il n'y a aucun moyen que j'y retourne ! »<p>

« Et je suppose que tu as une meilleure idée ? » fit Rogue en se tournant doucement pour faire face à son compagnon, regardant le jeune homme avec impatience.

« Avez-vous oublié ce que nous avons fait là-dedans ? » questionna-t-il, soulevant sa main tremblante de fureur pour indiquer l'école faiblement éclairée. « Je vais être tué sur place si je met un pied dans cet endroit ! »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps pour ces arguments, Draco » ricana l'ancien professeur en saisissant le col du jeune sorcier. « J'ai fait un Serment pour te protéger et c'est le seul endroit où tu sera en- »

« Lâchez-moi ! » siffla-t-il, luttant contre l'emprise de Rogue qui marchait vers Poudlard. Il essayait de planter ses talons dans le sol et d'enlever les mains de Rogue sur sa robe de sorcier, en vain. « Sale traître à son sang ! »

Rogue cala ses longues enjambées et ajusta son emprise sur les vêtements de Draco afin de rapprocher leur deux visages. Son visage était inexpressif, mais Malefoy se senti soudain très méfiant face à la lueur de colère qui brillait dans le regard du sorcier, mais il ne broncha pas. Il était un traître à son sang. Point.

Rogue et lui avait du se cacher durant les derniers mois après les événements... dans la tour d'astronomie. Drago n'était pas stupide. Il savait que son échec aurait des conséquences, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'ampleur d'entre elles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait sa mort. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses parents depuis, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur était arrivé. Il avait à peine quitté un hangar dans les Shetland, avec pour seul compagnie l'homme graisseux et mystérieux qui le torturait. De plus, sa tête avait été mise à prix. Les deux parties voulaient sa mort. Remarquable.

Et puis Rogue lui avait dit qu'il était un espion, qu'il les avait tous trahi et qu'il était l'un des leur. Draco avait vomi les restes à peine digérés qu'ils avaient réussi à voler ce jour-là. Le reste de la soirée, il avait essayé de s'échapper de leur repaire écossais.

Mais où aurait-il disparu?

A part le fait que Voldemort voulait l'Avada Kedavriser dès que possible, il aurait dévoilé la révélation de Rogue pour un gain personnel. Mais il n'avait plus sa place parmi les Mangemorts, contraint ainsi de suivre le traître à son sang, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus le protéger. Connard.

Et maintenant, il l'avait amené à Poudlard. Il avait essayé de poser des questions sur le degré d'implication de Rogue avec l'Ordre, mais typiquement, le vieux con n'avaient dit que le strict minimum. Draco s'était demandé si la folie n'avait pas finalement rattrapé le vieil homme, que la notion d'espionnage était juste les divagations hystériques d'un homme sénile. Il avait assassiné Dumbledore, après tout. Mais alors, pourquoi l'aurait-il emmené à Poudlard s'il n'avait pas eu une certaine influence auprès de McGonagall et de l'Ordre ? L'anxiété et toutes ces questions venaient se cogner contre ses tempes et palpitaient dans ses oreilles. Mais il n'avait pas eu de réponses. Pas de promesses. Rien. Le laissant mijoter dans des limbes qui lui donnaient mal à la tête et il se demandait depuis quand tout était devenu si compliqué. Cinq mois dans un hangar bancal sur une île perdues des Shetland, avec seulement des drones pour rompre le silence, l'avait rendu un peu… tendu. Bien sûr, savoir que le sorcier le plus puissant sur Terre cherchait à le tuer n'aidait pas.

Quelle semaine de merde. Quel mois de merde. Quelle année de merde.

« J'essaie de te protéger, Draco ! » fit l'homme, cassant, en resserrant sa prise sur la robe de Draco « C'est le seul endroit où tu sera en sécurité- »

« Je ne serai pas en sécurité ici ! » grogna le blond, sa lèvre se recourbant de dégoût. « Je suis leur ennemi ! »

« Tu es un ennemi pour les deux côtés maintenant » souligna Rogue en continuant de se diriger vers Poudlard, en entrénant l'héritier Malfoy avec lui. « Mais ce côté est le moins susceptible de te tuer. Le Professeur McGonagall a déjà accepté cette proposition. »

« Quelle idiote ! » aboya Draco, ce qui lui valu un tiraillement dans le bras. « Je dois donc confier ma sécurité à cette folle ? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Ses protestations cessèrent.

* * *

><p>Elle frissonna.<p>

L'automne avait envahit le château trop rapidement, et le froid s'infiltrait à l'arrière de son cou. Son souffle quittait sa bouche en des brumes soyeuse et elle recouvrit ses poings avec le tissu de son pull pour protéger ses doigts. Hermione sauta de son siège quand elle entendit la porte battante de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, suivie par des pas traînants. Elle saisit sa baguette silencieusement, mettant fin au sort Lumos et écoutant attentivement le martèlement intrusif contre le plancher. Elle respira aussi silencieusement que possible, en réussissant à se lever de son siège sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle regarda à travers les interstices des l'étagères, à la recherche d'un aperçu de quelque chose d'anormal. Toutes les ombres se fondaient en une masse presque noir, alors elle se concentra sur les sons. Qui que ce soit, il s'attardait encore près de la porte, mais avançait lentement plus loin dans la bibliothèque. Sa main était crispée autour de sa baguette.

« Miss Granger ? » appela une voix familière, et elle relâcha ses épaules tendu. « Etes-vous ici ? »

« Lumos. » soupira la sorcière, ses pieds suivant le ton amical. « Je suis ici, Professeur Slughorn. »

« Oh, vous êtes là ! », sourit nerveusement l'homme quand il la vit. « Vous savez, nous vous avons cherché partout. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas sortir si tard, même si vous êtes Préfete. »

« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant son commentaire.

« Le professeur McGonagall voudrait vous parler » déclara-t-il tout simplement, la conduisant loin de la bibliothèque. « Elle est dans son bureau. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Pourquoi McGonagall avait besoin d'elle à deux heures du matin ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe, Miss Granger. » admit-il avec un haussement d'épaules inoffensifs. « Je suis sûr que tout va bien, ou nous aurions été informés sinon. »

« Je suppose que oui. » acquiesça-t-elle distraitement, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Cela semble tout de même un peu bizarre… »

« En ces temps, Miss Granger » souffla-t-il, et elle pouvait entendre comment l'homme était fatigué. Ils étaient tous si fatigués. « Je suis surpris que vous trouviez encore quelque chose bizarre. »

« Bon point. »

« Je vais vous amener à son bureau. » dit-il de sa voix groggy par la fatigue. « Voulez-vous que je vous attende à l'extérieur pour vous ramener à votre chambre en toute sécurité ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire » déclina-t-elle en secouant faiblement la tête. « Ma chambre n'est pas loin du bureau de McGonagall. De plus, vous avez l'air très fatigué, Monsieur. »

« J'ai été réveillé plutôt soudainement. » avoua-t-il, étouffant un bâillement dans sa manche. « Mais alors, vous avez lu dans la bibliothèque. Dormez-vous bien, Miss Granger? »

« Assez bien » mentit-elle.

« Devrais-je recommander quelques Potion de sommeil sans rêve ? » suggéra-t-il, en lui lançant un regard significatif. « Je pourrais vous en faire infuser pour demain ? »

« Non, merci » elle lui offrit un faible sourire. « J'ai quelques pilules Moldus pour dormir que je peux prendre si j'en ai vraiment besoin, mais je vais bien, professeur. Vraiment. »

« Si vous le dites, Miss Granger. » céda-t-il, s'arrêtant comme ils arrivaient à la porte du couloir qui permettait d'accéder au bureau de McGonagall. « Je vous laisse ici, alors. »

« Je vous remercie, professeur Slughorn. » acquiesça-t-elle poliment, en attendant que le sorcier ait disparu dans le couloir avant de marmonner le mot de passe. « Chat tigré. »

* * *

><p>Draco était assis dans un fauteuil sur-dimensionné, grinçant des dents et mordillant sa langue. Les deux professeurs en face de lui se chamaillaient, et il avait réuni le peu de self-control qu'il possédait pour ne pas crier sur le couple. Si McGonagall ne serrait pas sa baguette sur la défensive, il leur aurait probablement jeté un maléfice sur-le-champ, ou au moins un sort pour les faire taire.<p>

« J'ai accepté de vous rencontrer, Severus » fit la sorcière d'une voix dure. « Je n'ai pas fait la promesse que je le laisserais rester ici ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit. » indiqua Rogue calmement, en jetant un regard à Draco. « Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le trouve, il va le tuer, Minerva. »

« Et vous m'auriez mis le reste des élèves en danger ? » fit-elle sèchement de son accent écossais marqué, rappelant à Draco son séjour ignoble dans le Nord. Toujours se cacher...

« Vous essayez de protéger les étudiants » lâcha le sorcier, menaçant. « Il a besoin d'une protection plus que quiconque ! »

« Cet endroit a été attaqué par la faute de ce garçon ! » cria-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. « Ce garçon- »

« Est un enfant ! » coupa Rogue, en ignorant le grognement offensé de l'adolescent. « Il était perdu, Minerva. »

Draco leva les yeux en entendant ces mots, et il analysa l'homme en qui il avait eu une fois confiance avec scepticisme. C'était étrange et dégradant d'être défendu par quelqu'un qu'il méprisait aujourd'hui.

« Il savait ce qu'il faisait. », dit calmement la directrice, retrouvant un ton de conservatrice. « Et s'il n'avait pas été assez sot, les choses seraient très différentes- »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait toujours une menace » résonna-t-il avec prudence. « Vous savez que Albus- »

« Ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de me corrompre avec sa mémoire ! » avertit-elle, sa voix monta d'un ton, qui harcela ses propres oreilles. « Ne vous avisez pas, Severus- »

« Vous savez que j'ai raison » dit-il avec force. « Vous savez très bien comment il a été décidé de s'assurer que Draco ne suive pas cette voie... »

L'héritier Malefoy sentit sa mâchoire se désserrer. Les questions inévitables inondèrent son cerveau trop rapidement. Le vieux fou s'était pris d'intérêt pour lui ? Il avait voulu l'éloigner du côté obscur ? Et Rogue savait cela ? Un peu plus de secrets; éclats de plus dans son cerveau.

« Qu'est-ce- »

« Je vous avais prévenu de garder le silence. » fit la voix trainante de Rogue, sans même jeter un regard à Draco. « Minerva, vous savez que Albus lui aurait permis de rester- »

« Eh bien », elle soupira, en massant son front ridé. « La bienveillance d'Albus aurait pu être considéré comme sa chute, aux côtés de son désir de voir le bien en chacun de nous. »

Rogue acquiesça faiblement. « Quoi qu'il en soit. » marmonna-t-il doucement « Je n'ai plus de temps. Il a besoin d'un endroit loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

La vieille sorcière crispa ses lèvres et regarda le plus jeune habitant de la pièce. Draco essaya de tenir l'échange, mais baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, ses lourdes paupières étant trop lourdes. Il avait été incapable d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis la nuit du 1er Juin, quatre jours avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Appelez cela le froid qui s'était glissée à travers les fissures de leur cachette, ou la sensation de faim douloureuse dont il avait souffert pendant cinq mois, ou peut-être même les restes fragiles de sa conscience. Le sommeil était un luxe oublié, comme l'était un repas décent. Et un lit. Et une douche. Et la chaleur...

« Très bien » murmura enfin McGonagall, relevant la tête tandis qu'elle parlait. « Il peut rester. Mais j'ai mes conditions, M. Malfoy, et si l'une d'entre elle n'est pas respectées, vous devrez vous débrouiller seul ! »

Draco leva lentement les yeux et considéra la femme avec un regard agité. Qui était-elle pour fixer une liste de règles? Comme si elle lui faisait une faveur. Il n'avait pas envi d'être ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Elle pouvait tenir jusqu'à sa-

« Votre baguette, M. Malfoy. » exiga-t-elle calmement, en tendant la main.

Il s'ébroua. « Va te faire... » murmura-t-il froidement, mais il sentait quelque chose bouger à côté de lui avant de lancer un regard furieux à sa baguette qui quitta sa poche pour atterri dans la paume de la directrice.

« Vous ne serez pas autorisés à assister aux cours avec le reste des étudiants » lui dit-elle sèchement. « Je pense que les raisons sont assez évidentes pour cela. Vous devez rester invisible, et de toute façon, je suis sûr que vous ne seriez pas bien accueillis par les autres étudiants. »

Il roula des yeux. Il détestait les gens qui jugeaient nécessaire d'énoncer l'évidence.

« Vous ne quitterez pas la chambre qui vous sera attribuée. » poursuivi-t-elle durement, ses lèvres pincées par le stress. « Si vous mettez un pied hors de Poudlard, sans ma permission, alors vous ne serez plus autorisé à y revenir. Plus jamais. »

Draco se frotta le menton et regarda Rogue, qui le regardait avec un regard impatient. Il voulait leur dire à la fois d'aller se faire foutre mais il savait que cette offre était la seule qu'il pouvait lui être offerte. Il se rappella à nouveau qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. C'était donc ça. Un autre endroit qu'il n'était pas autorisé à quitter. Une autre prison d'or. Merlin, aidez-le à ne pas perdre la tête.

« Il va rester ici ? » demanda Rogue, rompant le silence. « Avec vous ? »

« J'ai beaucoup trop à faire pour jouer au chaperon, Severus. » expliqua la sorcière d'un ton coupé. « J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à l'esprit afin de garder un oeil sur lui. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Slughorn ? » devina-t-il. « Un des professeurs ? »

« Vous savez très bien qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps pour cela » répondit-elle avec un sourcil arqué. « Vu les circonstances, Severus, il n'y a qu'une seule poignée de personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, et si vous voulait que la présence de M. Malefoy reste secrète, il restera alors avec Miss Granger. »

Les yeux de Draco doublèrent de volume et sa bouche s'assécha « La Sang de Bourbe- »

« Vous feriez bien de surveiller votre langage, M. Malfoy. » menaça-t-elle de sa voix tranchante. « Je pense que j'ai été assez clair pour vous faire savoir que votre séjour ici n'est que conditionnel ! »

« Vous croyez que me pousser dans une chambre avec elle serait sage ? » lui demanda-t-il, le visage incrédule. « S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voudrait me tuer, c'est bien la Sang de Bourbe- »

« Cessez d'utiliser ce mot ! » gronda la sorcière. « Je suis certaine que Miss Granger est capable de gérer cette situation... avec maturité. »

Draco lâcha un rire dépourvu d'humour et secoua la tête. « Vous êtes tombée sur la tête. »

« Apparemment » concéda-t-elle. « Mais si j'étais vous, je ne m'encouragerais pas à reconsidérer cet arrangement. »

Il plissa les yeux et regarda Rogue avec une expression de dégoût. « C'est ça votre conception de la protection ? » cracha-t-il en sortant les crocs. « Me confier à ces abrutis- »

« Assez ! » fit-il calmement, en lorgnant McGonagall avec une drôle d'expression. « Êtes-vous certaine que Miss Granger est l'option la plus sage, Minerva ? »

« Elle est la seule option », déclara-t-elle, résolue. « Elle est la seule étudiante en qui j'ai complètement confiance. »

« Mais l'un des professeurs serait sûrement plus approprié. »

« Les professeurs ont déjà assez de mal à garder les yeux sur les autres élèves » déclara la directrice avec une pointe d'impatience. « Miss Granger est parfaitement compétente et il se trouve justement qu'une chambre est libre dans ses quartiers- »

« C'est une blague. » grogna Draco, en plissant le nez avec dédain. « Je refuse de rester avec ce- »

« Je ne vais pas vous dire de la fermer à nouveau » ricana Rogue, en faisant de longues enjambées pour venir frapper l'arrière de sa tête.

« Vous ferez ce que je vous dit, M. Malfoy. » averti la sorcière d'un ton raide. « Vous n'aurez qu'une offre d'aide de notre part, c'est à vous de voir . »

Il sentait l'envie de refuser l'offre de la sorcière pointer au fond de sa gorge, lui chatouillant les amygdales, mais il était si épuisé. Poudlard était tellement plus chaleureux que le hangar, et la chaleur était comme un sédatif. La chaise en étoffe peluché l'absorbait, peu importe la manière qu'il mettait en oeuvre pour l'ignorer. L'odeur de la nourriture persistait dans l'air aussi, et le grondement sourd de son estomac vide le trahissait.

« Dois-je comprendre que ce silence signifie que vous acceptez notre offre ? »

Offre. Il s'ébroua. Ce n'était pas une offre qu'elle lui proposait, et tout le monde dans la pièce le savait. C'était un ultimatum. Rester avec l'ennemi ou risquer la mort. La volonté de vivre ne survenait que lorsqu'il était question de sa fierté. Bien, laissez-les le nourrir et lui mettre un vieux toit sur la tête. Ses parents seraient à sa recherche. Son père serait convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'oublier sa... mésaventure. Peut-être.

« Il accepte. » fit Rogue en parlant pour lui, jetant à son ancien élève un regard sévère qui ne lui permettait pas de protester.

« Ainsi soit-il » soupira McGonagall, avec la peur d'avoir pactisé avec le diable. « Avez-vous des biens personnels ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. La réponse était simple: non. Non, il n'avait rien qu'il puisse appeler bien personnel. Juste les vêtements qu'il avait porté cette nuit, et un ensemble de robes que Rogue lui avait donné et qui avaient besoin de plusieurs recurvites pour retrouver leur apparence originel. Il avait été dépouillé de tous signes de richesse, de tous les symboles qui pouvait représenter son infâme héritage, et il détestait ça.

« Non. » cracha-t-il rapidement, en cachant ses yeux.

« Alors je demanderais aux elfes de maisons d'obtenir quelques affaires pour vous » lui dit-elle, d'un ton plus doux que précédemment. « Je les enverrait dans le dortoir de Miss Granger demain. »

« Et Miss Granger a accepté cet arrangement ? » interrogea le vieux sorcier d'un ton sceptique.

« Pas encore. »

Draco haussa ses sourcils blonds sur son front pâle. Pas encore? La femme avait creusé sa tombe plus vite que Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Elle essayait de chasser son anxiété en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les vieilles briques et en trainant les pieds sur le sol du couloir, son autre main serrait sa baguette qui émmettait une douce lumière pour la guider. Elle avait compris pourquoi McGonagall l'avait convoqué à une heure pareil. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité.<p>

Mauvaises nouvelles.

Quelqu'un était mort. Ou avait été blessé. Peut-être que les plans de Harry et Ron avaient été découverts. Peut-être que l'école était sous une autre menace. Ou que Voldemort avait trouvé le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il y avait des centaines de possibilités, et elles étaient toutes mauvaises. Elle regretta son optimisme d'antan; les souvenirs obscurs des événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la Tour d'Astronomie lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis. La voix déformée de McGonagall qui se répercutait à travers le couloir la sortie de ses sombres pensées, alors que les échos de voix diminuait petit à petit, une autre voix se joignit à elle. Une voix d'homme.

Son emprise sur sa baguette se fit plus violente et elle reprit sa marche, le bruit sec de ses pas montèrent dans les acoustiques. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les mots qui se disaient même si maintenant il y avait peut-être une troisième voix vibrante le long des murs. Donnant un coup sec à l'aide de son poignet et chuchotant à nouveau le mot de passe, l'épaisse porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sourd. C'est les yeux grands ouverts dans lesquels une lueur farouche brillait qu'elle assimila la scène qui se déroulait en face d'elle.

Rogue. Ici. A Poudlard.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Malefoy.

Trois têtes fouettèrent l'air pour la regarder, mais elle ne vit qu'une personne. Lui. L'homme qui avait tué le plus grand mage qu'elle ait jamais connue. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

« Vous ! », fit-elle les traits de son visage exprimant sa surprise avant d'être déformés par la colère. Elle tendit son bras qui était secoué de soubresaut, alors que ses yeux se transformèrent en deux petites fentes. « _Impedimenta ! _»

Il bloqua son sort sans effort, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. La colère battait contre les tempes de la jeune sorcière, étouffant la voix de McGonagall qui lui demandait de se calmer. Sa magie vibrait au bout de ses doigts, prête à se venger. Elle lui jeta un Stupéfix, mais il fut dévié comme sa dernière attaque. Draco regardait le duel en silence, ses yeux calculateur analysant la scène, se demandant pourquoi Rogue ne se défendait pas. Un Petrificus bien placé remettrait facilement la Sang-de-Bourbe à sa place. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué; n'avait même pas une seule fois détourné les yeux de l'autre sorcier. Il pariait sur la fortune de sa famille qu'il lui serait difficile de calmer la petite crise de rage qu'elle avait en ce moment.

Rogue braqua son regard sur la jeune fille avant de lancer un sort informulé en sa direction, décidant qu'il valait mieux mettre fin à ce duel avant qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable. Il arqua un sourcil, surpris, quand il se rendit compte que son sort n'avait aucun effet, et vacilla, lorsqu'un sort le fit trébucher. Elle s'était entrainée. Quand avait-elle appris à jeter un sort informulé d'entrave ?

« Assez ! » essaya d'intervenir McGonagall, mais Hermione ne lui jeta même pas un regard. « Miss Granger, calmez-vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer- »

La jeune sorcière ne cilla pas. « Confrin- »

Sa baguette s'échappa de sa main, alors que son regard empli de confusion et de rancune se braqua sur la directrice. Elle sentait les cordes du sort s'enrouler autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de bouger, des larmes de frustrations ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. La vieille sorcière lui jeta un regard désolé avant de faire à nouveau un mouvement brusque avec sa baguette. Hermione senti ses pieds quitter le sol avant d'être envoyer dans un placard. La porte se referma derrière elle en un grand fracas, elle resta figée dans l'obscurité pendant un moment, étourdie. Puis tout lui revint avec vivacité, elle cria jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal. Pourquoi McGonagall faisait cela ? Elle toussa alors qu'un sanglot indigné lui échappait et ravala le cris qui pointait au fond de sa gorge.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago retomba sur la chaise en roulant des yeux. Il regarda les deux professeurs qui échangeaient un regard sceptique. Il hésita à secouer la tête de droite à gauche ou à rire de leur stupidité. Comment pourraient-ils honnêtement être surpris qu'elle ait réagi comme elle l'avait fait ? Il était vraiment entouré par des idiots.

« Eh bien. » commenta-t-il de sa voix rauque mais toujours riche en sarcasme. « Cela s'est bien passé. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais pouvoir publier le chapitre 2, comme vous l'avez surement remarquer les chapitres sont assez long et mettent du temps à être traduit ! Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?<p>

Riped Pansy.


End file.
